


it is what it is till it ain't anymore

by sugarbabyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom Harry, Pregnant Harry, Riding, Sub Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabyharry/pseuds/sugarbabyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically what happened after the boys show at philly</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is what it is till it ain't anymore

**Author's Note:**

> okay i do not like mpreg but i somehow came across this...its shit i'm so sorry
> 
> and idek if he did threw up or didnt, that's just what i heard on twitter. 
> 
> enjoy!

the north america tour not even close to the end and Harry was already being a pain in the ass to everyone. no one could blame him, really. 

everyone knows he's upset because of the rude comments he has been receiving from concerts to concerts. 

Harry, being the sweet lovable guy he is of course doesn't want to hurt anyone's feeling even if they hurt his by bringing signs to the concerts that offended him in so many ways.  
however, something was different with Harry tonight in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. 

he saw a sign that offended him and he actually said "long hair don't care" after reading the sign which is making fun of his beautiful long hair. 

his mood did change when everyone saw him crying during their latest single, You & I. 

Louis knew Harry was starring at him during the song but he knew better than to came up to Harry and comfort him right there. 

he did seemed Happy when he proposed a girl who came with a wedding dress. 

Liam and Niall were both confused with Harry's mood swings on stage. 

but then the boys watched as Harry ran backstage without a warning. 

they looked at each other concern and their gazes soon lands to Louis, he sigh before following him backstage. 

he heard a loud groan from the nearest bathroom and Paul was standing in front of the closed door. 

"Is everything okay?" Louis asked, approaching Paul who shakes his head no, before walking past Louis.

Paul knows not to be in the middle of the way between Harry and Louis. 

after all they are harryandlouis.  
Louis knocks on the door, waiting for an answer but instead he just heard water running inside the stall. 

"Harry, is everything okay?" he asked and he still got not answer. 

he plays with the door knob to find out it wasn't locked. he casually walks in to see Harry washing his face, slightly looking up to Louis. 

"Aw babe, what happened?" Louis grabbed the nearest towel, wiping his boyfriend's face. 

Harry forced a small smile and shakes his head, assuring Louis that nothing is wrong. 

he didn't said a word, he left Louis alone in the bathroom and came up on stage again, Louis follows close behind. 

\-- 

After pleasing their fans, they all were off to the van back to the hotel since there is another show in Philadelphia. 

Harry was curled up at the back seat with his headphones on. he was the first one in the van. 

Liam was already inside sitting in front of Harry, it wasn't long before Zayn climbs in and about to sit in the back until Liam motion Zayn to sit next to him. 

Zayn stares at Liam confused of why he can't sit in the back. 

"I don't think Harry wants company right now," Liam whispered as if Harry was going to hear him, but he couldn't hear a thing since he put the volume on its highest level. 

Zayn rolled his eyes "Its not like i was going to bother h-" 

before he finished, they both turned to the open door, hearing Niall's laugh as he walks in with Louis right behind him, looking annoyed. 

"shut up, Niall," Louis rolled his eyes and pushed Niall aside so he got in first and approached his way to sit next to Harry. 

Zayn pulled Niall next to him so he wont make his way to the backseat. 

The door closed and the engine starts, the vibrations of the engine made Harry looked up and look around the van to see all the boys already in it. 

he took off his headphones and turned off his phone, putting it in his pocket. 

he turns to see Louis next to him, having a conversation with the boys in front of him. 

Harry rests his head on Louis' shoulder, grabbing his attention. 

"Lou," Harry whispered. "I miss you so much," 

Louis chuckled, running his hand up and down Harry's back. 

"I've been with you all day, love." 

Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I still miss you," 

\-- 

Once they arrived at the hotel the boys was going to have a drink before going to their rooms but Harry was being whiny and said he was tired so he left. Zayn did left too, saying he had to call his mum then off to bed. 

they didn't realize how long they have been in the bar, laughing and talking until Louis' phone rang, he saw the called ID and notice Harry was calling.

why is he calling this late?

"Harry, why are you up?" 

"why aren't you here?" Harry whines over the phone. "it past midnight!" 

he sighs "I'll be right up," 

and with that he left Niall and Liam, getting more drunk than they already are. 

Louis walks in the room and stripped his clothes off, leaving his black brief before joining Harry on the bed. 

"Babe?" Louis called as Harry turns and cuddled closer to Louis. 

"I miss you," Harry mumbled against Louis chest. 

Louis didn't answered him, he just cuddled closer to Harry slowly closing his eyes. 

"Louis, don't sleep," Harry starts whining again. "I just said i miss you!" 

"I heard you the first time," Louis starts. "Harry, are you going to tell me why you threw up?" 

Harry giggled. "m'fine, Lou." 

"You're sick, Harry." Louis starts playing with Harry's curls. "Maybe we should ask to cancel a few shows?" 

"No!" Harry sat up. "we can't cancel anything, it wouldn't be fair!" 

of course Harry Styles would say that. 

"then tell me what's wrong!" 

"nothing is!" Harry groaned. "i'm fine," 

Louis sighs and turned to his side, ignoring Harry as he felt Harry lays next to him again. 

"Louis, i'm horny." Harry said all of the sudden making Louis opened back his eyes.

Louis turned to face him, pulling him closer and start giving him sloppy kisses, groping his bum. 

Harry straddles on top of Louis, but Louis flipped them over so he's on top, grinding their crotches against each other. 

"Louis, want you- want your cock" 

"bet you do," Louis smirked and pull away, grabbing a condom and lube from his suitcase that was on the floor next to their bed. 

He turns back to see Harry already pulling down his boxers and have his own hands wrapped around his angry red cock. 

"none of that," Louis pulled Harry's hand away. "I don't like you touching yourself" 

"hurry then!" Harry whines, turning himself around, Louis covered the lube to his own fingers before sliding it in Harry's already stretched hole. 

"Harry, did you fingered yourself already?" Louis asked still having his finger inside of Harry's. 

"just this morning," Harry moans as he feels another finger in him and slowly scissoring inside of him. 

Louis pulled out his fingers just before Harry begs for more and put on the condom, he spread the lube on his own cock and flip Harry so he was lying on his back again. 

he enters himself to Harry's stretched hole, his jaw dropped at the familiar sensation.

Harry was a moaning mess, his hands was grabbing the sheets as Louis thrust in and out of him. 

"Ah, fuck" Louis groaned, grabbing Harry's neglected cock and start pumping it. 

"Louis, Ah! faster!" he moans. "harder Louis!" 

his pace became faster and faster as he stares down at his wrecked boyfriend. 

"you like this, babe?" Louis asked, pumping Harry's cock faster around his hand. "like my cock deep inside your little asshole?" 

"ah, yes!" Harry moaned. "i'm gonna- i, Lou!" 

that was his only warning before spilling his juices on both of their chests, Louis gave a few more thrust before he came inside the condom. 

he pulls out and throw the used condom to the bin, not bother tying it up. 

he grabbed a hand towel, wiping his body and Harry's who was still catching his breathe. 

Louis lays back and about to sleep until he felt Harry's weight on his body. 

"I wanna ride you," Harry whispered, nibbling on his ear. 

"God, Harry- aren't you tired?" 

"please?" Harry pouts making Louis sigh. "we're out of condoms" 

"we don't need one," Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and spread it on Louis cock. 

"so big," Harry admires his boyfriend's dick before climbing on him and let himself slide in. 

"Fuck yes," Louis moans as he watches Harry bounce on top of him. "look so good, Harry" 

Harry smirk and bounce faster feeling Louis came inside of him. 

he moans at the feeling and start pumping his own cock on his hand. 

"Louis- ah, Lou," he moans. "urgh, daddy" 

Louis eyes shot opened as he watches Harry's come splattered all over his chest. 

Harry climb off of him and lay next to him. 

Louis grab the small towel on the nightstand and cleaned himself and Harry's wrecked hole.

"Baby," he kisses Harry's shoulder, Harry hums as response, finally falling asleep.

"what did you just called me?" 

Harry smiled and turned to face his boyfriend, hugging him and mumbled something. 

"what was that, love?" Louis asked as Harry look up. 

"Daddy," 

"Have you noticed how many times you said that word on stage tonight?" 

"i know," Harry's cheek turns tomato red. "i have a reason, its not just a kink" 

"yeah?"

"you're going to be a daddy," Harry whispered. "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> send me feedback on twitter? @lirryslube :D


End file.
